A vehicle has therein a space for loading cargo as well as a space for accommodating people. The cargo can be loaded in a rear seat or a trunk of the vehicle.
In recent years, bicycles, used as leisure means, or bulky cargo, such as camping equipment, have been loaded in vehicles. However, it is not possible to load very bulky cargo even though the rear seat or the trunk of the vehicle is used.
In order to solve this problem, various methods of loading cargo on the outside of a vehicle have been proposed. However, a method of fixing cargo to the roof panel of the vehicle has a problem in that it is very inconvenient to load the cargo. A method of loading cargo on the rear of the tailgate of the vehicle has a problem in that it is required to install a separate carrier apparatus, which is troublesome.
In addition, when cargo is loaded, it is necessary to manually install the carrier apparatus, and after the cargo is unloaded, the carrier apparatus must be removed, which is troublesome and inconvenient.
The matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.